


write on me

by schwanenkoenigin



Category: Fifth Harmony (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Dinah and Normani are arguing as usual and Ally puts a stop to it, F/F, Fluff, like they're still bandmates and all, oh also the only AU thing about this is the soulmate part, that's it that's the entire fic, the rest is the same
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-26
Updated: 2017-06-26
Packaged: 2018-11-19 02:55:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11304264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/schwanenkoenigin/pseuds/schwanenkoenigin
Summary: "You seriously have never wondered who your soulmate is? Dinah, no offense, but that sounds like a lot of bull."/Soulmate AU: everything your soulmate writes on their skin shows up on yours, too.Tumblr prompt: Person A (Dinah) & Person B (Normani) are having a conversation and Person C (Ally) is just sitting back and watching it happen. Until eventually, they pick up a pen and add in a comment of their own, startling both their soulmates./Norminally/ DNA.





	write on me

**Author's Note:**

> i know the title doesn't fit 100% but i just thought... since it's one of their songs, ya know... oh well.
> 
> enjoy this, people!!

Ally leaves their rehearsal room. The girls all decided to have a break a few minutes ago, and she's the last one to leave.

Noise. There's noise she can hear from afar when she approaches the door. It sounds like– yeah, she's certain someone's having a conversation outside of the studio. Two someones. She's pretty sure she knows exactly _who_ the someones are, too.

"I'm telling you, I've never even thought about it," one of the two says.

"And I'm telling you I don't believe you. Everyone's thought about it at least once," the other replies.

"Yeah, well, _I_ haven't."

By now, Ally has left the building and identified the two people as Dinah and Normani, which means she was right. She closes the door behind her, crosses her arms, and just watches her band mates.

"You really want me to believe you've never written anything on your, I don't know, let's say arm, and checked everyone around you for– for whatever you've written? You seriously have never wondered who your soulmate is? Dinah, no offense, but that sounds like a lot of bull," Normani says almost accusingly. Ally can't see her face, but she's sure Normani is raising an eyebrow at the younger girl. She usually is.

"That's what I said," Dinah responds and puts her hands on her hips stubbornly, staring at Normani.

Ally starts grinning. The two girls really do argue about _everything_. They tease each other so much, all the time, and Ally just _knows_ they have no clue that they're soulmates. Judging from the conversation she's overheard, Normani _has_ tried to figure out who her soulmate is already. Ally doesn't think she was successful, though, because – let's be real for a moment – she'd never check Dinah. Normani would never expect the younger girl to be her soulmate. Ever. Ally brings her hand up to her mouth to muffle her laughter. The thought of Normani and Dinah finding out…

What _is_ kind of weird, however, is that Dinah seems to never have tried finding out who _her_ soulmate is. Ally agrees with Normani – it's very rare for someone not to have wondered at least once in their lives who they're destined to be with.

Funny thing that Ally knows before Dinah has even _started_ looking for whoever she belongs with.

Ally leans back against the wall, and goes back to watching her two band mates who are still having a staring contest.

Then, Normani says, "I just don't really get how people wouldn't want to know. I've been interested in this soulmate thing for years, so… you can imagine I've been– well. Searching." Ally sees Normani look down on the floor.

Dinah's face becomes serious, and she steps closer to put a hand on Normani's forearm. "Yeah. I just– I don't want to– I can't explain. It's never come up in a conversation before, and I thought– it's going to happen one day, anyway, right? So why bother looking all day and all night? If it's destined to happen, which it _is_ , it will," the youngest girl says reasonably (which is, well, rare for her), trying to make Normani understand her point.

Normani does seem to get it. She looks up at Dinah and probably smiles, "I've never– that's a very good– wow." She seems at a loss for words.

It makes Ally think, too. She's never looked at it like this, either.

"Yeah, right? I'm just so amazing, I have good points all the time. Y'all just never listen," says Dinah, playfully rolling her eyes.

Normani slaps her. "You can't be serious for more than a sentence, can you?"

"I _am_ one hundred percent serious all day every day. It's a fact. Y'all don't listen," Dinah replies dramatically.

"You suck," Normani laughs and walks past Dinah.

"You wish!" Dinah yells, turning to watch Normani walk away.

"Don't– oh, my God! If I could kick you out of this band, I wouldn't even hesitate." Normani stops and looks at Dinah who's behind her.

"No, you wouldn't, you love me," says Dinah.

"No, I don't," Normani protests.

"You do."

Ally gets an idea. She grins, runs back into the building to grab a pen, and gets back outside immediately. Her friends are still standing there, just looking at each other. She can't really tell if they're smiling from the distance, but they're _together_ , so she knows they're happy, even if they don't know it themselves.

Yet.

That's about to change, though.

Ally takes the pen in her right hand. She's not even sure _what_ she wants to write, she just– she had the idea but she hasn't thought any further than actually getting something to write with.

She looks up when she hears Dinah say, "I hope my soulmate isn't as annoying as you are."

Ally snickers.

"Excuse me? _I_ 'm annoying? Who started this? Not _me_. I didn't–" Normani groans. "God, you're so frustrating." She runs her fingers through her hair. "Also, if my soulmate turns out to be _anything_ like you? I'm going to have to say _no, thanks_."

"You can't say _no_ to the universe," Dinah teases.

"Watch me," Normani challenges.

As much as Ally is enjoying this, she can't have the two girls potentially punching each other, so she simply writes, "stop," on her underarm.

It doesn't take long for the other girls to pick up on having something written on them all of a sudden.

"Uh– Dinah– I just–" Normani starts, "My soulmate just wrote something on their arm."

"Um," Dinah stutters in response, obviously embarrassed. Because, guess what, _her_ soulmate just wrote the _same_ thing on _their_ arm.

Ally just watches them trying to figure it out, grinning.

"What?" Normani wants to know.

"Um," Dinah repeats. Ally's sure the girl is still trying to wrap her head around everything. She's probably thinking about what to say, too.

"Oh, come on, _Dinah Jane_ , you're not usually like this. What's up?" Normani pushes, frowning.

Ally walks towards the two girls. She's trying not to interrupt their conversation just yet, since they don't look like they're going to hit each other anymore. Good. She's still watching them from a distance, but she can see both girls' faces now.

Looking down at her arm again, Dinah suddenly starts smirking mysteriously. "Sorry, Mani, but I think you're stuck with me," she says, sticking out her arm for Normani to see.

Normani's face is blank. She looks up at Dinah, then back to the word on her arm. Moments later, she says, "I can't believe out of all the people in this world, I'd get an annoying ass band mate as my soulmate. Why does God hate me?"

"He knows what's good for you. Clearly you got the best of the best," Dinah replies, and starts laughing at Normani's exasperated expression.

Ally has to admit, it _is_ funny. But they still haven't–

"Wait. I didn't actually see you write anything on your arm, so why– and what does this even–" says Normani, thinking.

"That's– that's a good question," Dinah replies. She's stopped laughing at Normani's last sentence.

"Maybe I can explain," says Ally and walks closer to the two girls. "Or– well, show you," she corrects herself. Then, she shows the girls the pen and her arm.

It takes a short while for them to realize–

"Oh," they say at the same time.

"Subtle," Dinah adds after a second, grinning. "What, afraid we'd hurt each other?"

"I didn't want to risk it," Ally says simply. "I hope you're okay with this." She's slightly embarrassed now. She _did_ watch them for quite a while without their knowing and she _has_ known about all of _this_ without telling them, so–

"I am," says Dinah, "more than okay with this. You know I love you guys, right? We'll make this work. Right, Mani?"

Normani seems a little lost, still, but nonetheless, she responds, "Sure. I mean, yeah. Nothing's going to change, really. We're still… us."

"Except we kiss," Dinah adds, smirking. She does look a little _too_ excited about the kissing part.

(Ally can't blame her.)

"Yeah, that," says Normani, and slowly, a smile spreads across her face.

"Waffle House tonight. My treat. We can talk about everything then, okay?" says Ally. She'd love to take them out _now_ , but they still have rehearsals, unfortunately.

"So, like, a date?" Dinah grins.

"Of course she means a date, asshole, didn't you hear her?" says Normani, and slaps Dinah again.

"I'd be pissed at you for doing that but I know you'll make up for it with kisses, so I'm good. You're forgiven," says Dinah, bumping her shoulder into Normani's. The girl shakes her head and rolls her eyes.

Ally smiles at the girls' antics. _Yeah_ , she can definitely live with these two being her soulmates.


End file.
